Demon
by barjy02
Summary: Endverse... Castiel et Dean se retrouvent dans un ultime face à face...La lame posée entre eux... L'heure de vérité... léger spoiler saison 10...Destiel


**Étrange OS façon "Endverse" que celui-là mais je l'avais en tête, il me la bouffait et j'arrivais à plus écrire autre chose. **

**Ce Castiel pourrait vous paraître un peu OCC même si personnellement je ne le trouve pas si éloigné de ce qu'il fut à la base.**

**J'aime écrire ce perso en mode badass, un peu peau de vache mais au fond pas si différent de ce qu'il était avant que la série n'en fasse une espèce de carpette sans "âme" qui réitère les mêmes erreurs encore et encore sans rien en apprendre (même si cerrtains scénaristes parfois arrivent encore à lui sauver la mise...ouf).**

**Quand à Dean, je m'expliquerais en bas...**

**J'espère malgré tout que cette petite fliquette vous plaira.**

**Merci à Marianne, ma fidèle bêta.**

**.**

**" DEMON "**

**.**

"Tue-moi...Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Dean...TUE-MOI" dans un éclat de rire qui le figea parce que cet ange ne riait jamais et que ce rire avait quelque chose de démoniaque, de fou, d'étrange qui résonna en lui comme un écho.

Castiel se tenait là, devant lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux avec froideur et distance, lui rappelant soudain ses frères célestes à une époque pas si lointaine.

Il pointa de l'index avec autorité la lame qu'il venait de lui jeter aux pieds.

"Prends-là et accomplis ton destin...Paraîtrait-il qu'il devait en être ainsi depuis la nuit des temps" siffla Castiel, rictus d'ironie sur le coin des lèvres.

"Je peux pas" répliqua aussitôt Dean sans jeter le moindre regard à cette lame que pourtant tout son corps réclamait. "Je peux pas" répéta-t-il, un peu plus hésitant, basculant lentement.

"C'est bien là le problème avec toi, Dean...TU peux jamais rien tant que ça ne sert pas tes intérêts ou ceux de ton petit frère chéri" soudain impassible, ce qui rendait ses mots d'autant plus blessants.

"Comment peux-tu dire ça, Cas! " déconcerté par ses propos.

"ARRETE avec ce Cass" le regard sombre et menaçant.

"Cass?" semblant l'appeler au-delà de l'être qui se dressait devant lui. Cette espèce de réplique de l'ange mégalo qu'il avait maudit un temps tout en le trouvant fascinant.

"Tu crois quoi? Que je suis caché quelque part au fond de ce vaisseau...Erreur...JE suis Castiel...Pas de Léviathans ni de délires déiques ici...Juste moi" percevant ses pensées, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

"Non...Jamais Castiel ne...Tu peux pas être lui" le regard presque suppliant, luttant contre la colère sourde qui s'éveillait en lui.

"C'est maintenant que tu t'inquiètes de mon sort Dean?" en riant mauvais, rejetant la tête vers l'arrière. "Elle est bien bonne celle-là" redevenant froid en le fusillant du regard. "Elle est bien bonne" répéta-t-il, la voix blanche.

"Je me suis toujours inquiété de ton sort, Cass...Tu es mon ami, mon seul ami...Tu es...".

"Epargne-moi tes, tu es comme un frère pour moi, tu es comme ma famille et toutes les inepties qui vont avec tu veux!" effaçant ses mots d'un geste las de la main.

"Qui es-tu?" tiqua Dean.

"Castiel...Fils de Dieu...Son nouveau petit Lucifer...L'enfant pas gentil" imitant moqueur l'attitude boudeuse de l'un d'eux.

"Que t'a-t-il fait...BORDEL" en pointant furieux le corps sans vie de Metatron à quelques pas d'eux.

"LUI...Ce misérable cloporte...Rien...Rien que je n'ai voulu" souriant face au vaisseau sans vie.

"Cass?" en avançant d'un pas.

"Nan nan nan" en claquant sa langue sur ses dents bougeant l'index comme les aiguilles d'un métronome. "Tu t'approches pas de mon sacro-saint espace personnel Dean" mauvais, en tendant la paume le projetant contre le mur du hangar.

Ce dernier se releva d'un geste vif. La marque lui brûlait, la rage infernale était là mais il refusait d'y céder.

C'était ce que cherchait Castiel depuis le départ...Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois ici. Ce qu'il cherchait depuis qu'il avait exécuté ce Metatron humain, d'un simple mouvement de la main, lui brisant la nuque. Depuis qu'il avait joué avec la lame, tentatrice et sanglante destinée et l'avait jeté à ses pieds.

Castiel voulait mourir de la main de Dean et ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Surtout que cet ange-là n'agissait pas comme si c'était un énième sacrifice mais comme si c'était l'ultime. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui, ça ne pouvait pas être Cass...Son Cass et pourtant...

"Qu'a-t-il fait à ta grâce?".

"Nettoyée, purifiée, mélangée...Mixture céleste ou pire démoniaque qui sait" dans un rire caverneux, sans âme et sans vie. "Plus de barrière morale ou de conscience...Moi à l'état brut...L'ange pur, guerrier divin, bien qu'aux ailes un peu déplumées". Ironique et amer.

"Pourquoi?".

"Pourquoi pas" en tiquant tout en roulant des yeux, dédaigneux.

Le visage de Dean se décomposa.

"Tu me détestes à ce point?".

"Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer" grave et accusateur. "Je vais faire en sorte que la prophétie de Caïn se réalise...Et tu finiras par tuer ton précieux Sammy" crachant le prénom avec haine.

"C'est ça que tu veux" le regard perdu, l'obscur fissurant sa lumière.

"De toute manière, il est écrit que ça finirait ainsi. Lucifer a échoué. Je suis le Joker de Papa...Metatron a parfaitement joué son rôle...De tous ses fils, il est le seul à jamais ne lui avoir désobéi" en le pointant. "Il a eu sa juste récompense".

"Tu n'es pas comme lui...Tu n'es pas Lucifer...Tu as choisi l'humanité...Tu te rappelles".

"Je t'ai choisi TOI...Nuance" fuyant son regard pour la première fois.

Il y eut un court silence et le visage de Dean pâlit.

"Castiel...Est-ce...Est-ce que tu..." hésitant. La marque de sa main sur son bras, les enfers, la mort des anges, la chute du paradis, tous ses choix qu'il avait fait à cause ou pour lui...

"Tais-toi" siffla l'ange, fermant les poings de rage. "Je sais à quoi tu penses. Tu me crois donc incapable d'agir de par ma propre conscience. Tu crois que tout a toujours tourné autour de toi" en riant à nouveau. "J'existais bien avant ton avènement...Vertueux...J'étais chef de légion, je dirigeais, j'étais un séraphin...J'étais quelqu'un".

"Un simple soldat aux ordres de son père" l'invectivant.

"Dixit Dean Winchester, le toutou aux bottes du sien" cracha aussitôt Castiel. "Au fond, à tout bien réfléchir, on est pareil. On a toujours agi en égoïste en faisant passer cela pour de la noblesse de cœur. D'abord pour Papa" avec dédain. "Et puis pour l'autre" en lui tournant le dos. "On se résume à bien peu de chose, n'est-ce pas?".

"C 'est ce que je croyais avant...avant ça" en relevant sa manche. "Je pensais ne rien valoir, ne rien mériter. Mais Sammy et toi avez tout fait pour me sauver et me prouver le contraire...Et puis cette dernière épreuve, ce point de non-retour me fait voir les choses différemment".

"Bravo" en applaudissant. "Tu en auras mis du temps...Dean" grinçant. "Mais toi et moi savons que nous avons échoué, hum..." en lui faisant face. "Il est là tapi en toi...Ce n'est pas la marque contre qui tu te bats mais contre toi-même" sa voix sourde semblant creuser son âme noire. "Tu as toujours été...l'enfant de Satan...Ton voyage en enfer a réveillé le démon que tu as toujours été. Tu n'as pas fait le grand saut pour sauver l'âme de ton frère mais pour y perdre volontairement la tienne...C'est con que Papa ait eu d'autres plans en tête" en ricanant.

"La ferme" dans un soupir désespéré.

"On ne peut fuir sa destinée... Elle trouve toujours un moyen détourné pour reprendre sa marche".

"C'est pour cela que tu as accepté qu'il...qu'il te manipule sciemment" presque dégoûté en jetant un œil en coin à Metatron.

"Prends pas cet air-là, tu veux... Tu vis avec ton destin depuis moins de 40 ans, je vis avec le mien depuis des siècles...J'ai le droit d'en avoir ras le trench-coat, tu ne penses pas! ".

"Je te reconnais pas" la marque pulsant sur son bras.

"Pourquoi? Parce que je ne suis plus ton larbin!" méprisant.

"Tu n'as jamais été mon larbin" s'offusqua Dean.

"Bien sûr...J'oubliais...Je suis ton...ami" en le toisant, altier.

"On a traversé tant d'épreuves tous les deux...Tu peux pas croire que tu ne comptes pas pour moi" sourd et furieux.

Castiel resta impassible, soudain silencieux.

"Le purgatoire, Cass" dans un cri qui frôlait le désespoir.

"Le purgatoire, Dean...La seule et unique fois où j'ai eu l'impression de compter pour toi...Je le regrette chaque jour, j'aurais voulu ne jamais en revenir...Y vivre avec le souvenir de ce que nous y fûmes" semblant pour la première fois baisser la garde face à l'ancien Castiel perdu au fond de cette grâce noircie.

"Je sais...Moi aussi" murmura Dean, en plantant le regard sur la lame. "Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre que là-bas".

"Libre de tuer sans être jugé" s'amusa Castiel. "Libre de laisser vivre le démon en toi qui se terre depuis si longtemps et réclame son dû".

"Libre de..." en ramassant la lame. "...Libre d'être moi oui, c'est vrai...Mais aussi, libre de t'aimer sans être condamné" en relevant les yeux dans les siens. "Tu crois qu'on pourrait s'y retrouver?".

"Mort, je n'aurais plus aucune consistance, je serais...". Il ouvrit la main et souffla dessus, signifiant par ce geste, le vide.

"Alors, on en restera là" en lui tendant la lame, côté manche. "Je refuse de te tuer si je n'ai pas l'espoir de te retrouver. Tu voulais savoir...Elle est là cette vérité, Cass...Je ne me suis jamais inquiété pour toi parce que, inscrit là..." en pointant son biceps, autre marque, autre combat, "...J'ai toujours su que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais...Que tu ne mourrais jamais...Je sais pas si c'est Dieu ou un autre" en désignant Metatron sans le regarder. "... Mais je l'ai toujours su. J'ai souffert de tes absences, de tes silences mais je savais et ça me suffisait mais là...Cette lame...Ce Toi qui n'est plus vraiment toi...alors NON" en insistant pour qu'il reprenne l'arme. "Et c'est pas à cause de cette merde de prophétie, Cass...Parce que j'ai assez défié le destin pour savoir que tout ça ne dépend que de moi...C'est juste que je ne pourrais jamais porter la main sur toi...Jamais" lâchant la lame, malgré le gémissement de douleur que lui arracha son bras.

"Il fut un temps où tu n'as pourtant pas hésité à demander à Death de m'éliminer sans l'once d'un scrupule" cherchant dans son esprit les souvenirs qui le sauveraient de ses nouveaux doutes...Cet espoir dilué dans sa colère.

"Tu m'avais...Tu m'avais trahi...Et puis Sammy, le mur...Tu..." en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

Castiel éclata de rire. "Trahi... Vrai que venant de toi, ce mot n'est pas du tout péjoratif...Les frères Winchester, un modèle de droiture, c'est connu de l'enfer au paradis".

"Ne m'en veux pas".

"Tu serais déjà mort et démon converti pour de bon depuis longtemps si c'était le cas" d'une voix neutre. "Tu finiras par me détester assez pour me tuer" en ramassant la lame. "Quitte à te briser en mille morceaux pour t'y obliger".

"Je me tuerais avant" appuyant chaque mot.

"Papa ne le voudrait pas...Ce n'est pas dans son agenda céleste et puis si tu meurs, le démon que tu es, n'en serait que trop ravi" sourire mauvais.

"Mon père est mort, le tien aussi. Arrête de te servir de lui comme excuse" doux sourire de tendresse vers cet ange froid qui le toisait. "Si je meurs encore, le démon gagnera à jamais. Je le sais mais je m'en fous Cass...Parce qu'au fond, je suis ce démon. Je l'ai toujours été et tu l'as toujours su même quand tu tentais de me sauver des mains d'Alastair. Et ce vertueux n'a jamais été que le masque que j'ai porté pendant des années en me voilant la face. J'ai toujours préféré les enfers à cette vie terrestre. Il n'y aurait eu Sammy, j'aurais laissé la bête se réveiller plus tôt".

"Et? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse?" la voix trop grave.

"Ça fait un peu retour à l'envoyeur... Tu referais le voyage pour moi, Cass?" en s'approchant, ce qui fit reculer celui-ci.

"De quoi tu parles?" dubitatif, ne pouvant cacher son malaise.

"Il y a une porte qui mène au purgatoire".

Castiel se tut.

"Une porte qui nous mènerait vers notre liberté...Personne pour nous juger".

"Personne qui ne resterait vivant" sourit pour lui-même, Castiel.

"Là-bas...On pourrait faire et vivre ce qui nous est interdit ici" en s'approchant à un souffle de lui.

"Tu me mens depuis notre première rencontre. Pourquoi me dirais-tu la vérité aujourd'hui?" suspicieux, prenant le temps de la réflexion. "Promets-le-moi sur la tête de ton frère" plis sur les lèvres. Sam, sa seule et unique faiblesse.

"Je te le promets Cass" en lui attrapant le visage et saisissant ses lèvres pour les dévorer. Tachant de lui crier sa vérité, de lui dire ses mots qu'il ne pouvait prononcer. Plus de "i need you", plus de frère ou de famille.

Castiel retourna leur position brusquement et le colla au mur, approfondissant le baiser, cherchant à prendre possession de chaque centimètre de sa bouche.

C'était violent, sans frontière, dénudé d'interdit...Des années de désir inassouvi qui explosaient.

Ce fut dans un cri rauque que Dean jouit violemment, dos collé au mur, jambes accrochées désespérément à la taille de son ange. Leurs souffles erratiques se mêlant quand le céleste se libéra dans l'antre du maudit.

Un dernier baiser plus tendre et tout fut scellé.

Dean avait laissé la marque briser ses derniers pans. Castiel avait accepté que sa grâce soit réhabilitée. Mais ce lien, leur lien demeurait et ce, peu importe le destin. Peut-être était-ce cela que leur avait tracé Dieu et le Diable...Leur récompense pour une vie de sacrifice...Diriger le purgatoire...Un enfant de chaque pour le royaume des Deux.

.

Le lendemain matin les retrouva enlacés à même le sol, à moitié nus, à moitié ivres de l'autre. Castiel prit la lame et sourit avec tendresse à son amant endormi dans ses bras.

"J'arrive...Attends-moi" en la lui enfonçant dans la poitrine. Un simple hoquet et Dean mourut dans ses bras...Un baiser sur ses lèvres pour saisir son dernier souffle humain.

.

"Hello Cassou".

"Crowley" en resserrant sa prise.

"T'inquiète donc pas. Je vais bien prendre soin de lui. C'est mon meilleur élève après tout. Ma plus belle réussite...37 ans à cacher sa vraie nature et là, l'apothéose" sourire vainqueur.

"Ne me trahis pas" gronda Castiel, soudain méfiant, en se redressant, menaçant.

"Contrairement à d'autres ici, je tiens mes engagements MOI" bras derrière le dos, amusé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

"Je dois parler à Sam" en se tournant vers Dean, à présent froid.

"C'était risqué" murmura Crowley. "Ce petit jeu de dupe avec Metatron...La lame...Tu sais, il aurait pu te tuer".

"Alors je serais mort et heureux de l'être. Parce que sans lui, mon existence n'a aucune valeur" en glissant sa main dans les cheveux châtains.

"Je vois ça" jetant un regard distrait sur les vêtements éparpillés. "Cela dit, il semblerait, au final, qu'il partageait tes sentiments et que ta nouvelle grâce de glace n'ait pas réussi à effacer ton amour inconsidéré pour cet humain...Ou devrais-je dire ce démon vu qu'au fond, humain il ne l'a jamais vraiment été" petit rire sarcastique au bord des lèvres.

"Tu sais de quoi tu parles" en se relevant, regard mi-amusé, mi-noir.

"Je..." pris au piège. "Bien visé".

"Dis-lui que je fais au plus vite" en affirmant sa prise sur la lame.

"Tu vas en faire quoi?" en s'avançant, tenté de la lui prendre mais se sachant pas assez fort pour cela.

Castiel lui sourit, froid. "Occupe-toi de lui" en pointant son amant. "Je m'occupe du reste".

.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Dean attendait depuis plusieurs heures, jours, mois. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire à ce temps distordu. Depuis son arrivée au premier niveau, ses yeux avaient tourné noir, l'émeraude s'y était fondu.

Il ne dormait pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin et passait du coup son temps à revivre cette unique nuit où l'ange avait pris possession de lui. Il ne rêvait que de revivre cela encore et encore. Le sentir en lui...Sa puissance...Son odeur.

"Deano" fit écœuré Crowley derrière son bureau. "Pense moins fort, merde" en vidant son whisky, frustré.

.

Le Roi l'informait, en heure et en temps. Sam n'allait pas bien. Il avait dû faire mille tours de passe-passe pour éviter qu'il ne commette l'irréparable et ne bascule à son tour pour ramener Dean à lui. Puis Castiel était arrivé. Ils avaient parlé et le cadet, en larmes, avait fini par plier l'échine, un peu forcé et contraint par la grâce de l'ange.

Au fond, Sam préférait Dean auprès de ce céleste sombre et libre plutôt qu'ici sur terre prisonnier d'un rôle qui le rongeait et qu'il n'en pouvait plus de jouer.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait malgré le démon qu'il était devenu, qu'il fut toujours.

Il était temps à présent pour son frère de prendre son envol, de vivre pour lui. Et si ce lui, c'était le purgatoire avec cet ange qui lui était voué, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

La porte demeurait ouverte après tout...Celle-là ou une autre...Tous les royaumes de Dieu étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre, tous étaient ses créations.

.

Dean l'entendit avant même de le voir.

"Hello Dean" et ses yeux retrouvèrent aussitôt ce vert perdu depuis son départ.

"Hey Angel" graveleux, en se retournant, sourire concupiscent.

"Je t'ai manqué?" souffla l'ange, en s'approchant.

"Putain que oui" gronda Dean, tout sourire, en se ruant sur ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, chaud, infernal, main sur son sexe déjà dur. "Putain que oui" sous les gémissements de l'ange.

"Pensez moins fort...MERDE" résonna la voix de Crowley dans les couloirs.

.

The End

**.**

**Depuis le fameux épisode des premières saisons où Dean fait face à son double démoniaque, je me pose cette question. Et si Dean, au fond, avait toujours été un démon? **

**Cela expliquerait son amitié avec Crowley qui aurait déjà dû mourir de sa main depuis bien longtemps. De là, le fait aussi que contrairement à Sam, il n'ait jamais été réellement possédé même sans le tatouage. De là, son attirance pour des êtres comme Gordon. **

**Cela expliquerait son amour de la chasse, cette espèce de froideur qu'il a quand il tue sans réel état d'âme. Il n'a jamais été aussi libre que dans le purgatoire où il tuait sans se poser de question et pas toujours par nécessité mais presque par "besoin" tout en restant Dean, ce Dean qu'on aime malgré tout.**

**La seule chose qui lui a maintenu la tête hors de l'eau fut Sammy et quand celui-ci a enfin réussi à briser le lien, Dean a définitivement basculé vers le côté obscur avec lequel il jongle encore. Car tout comme Meg, il y aura toujours une part d'humanité dans cet être noir.**

**Pour moi, démon ne veut pas dire monstre sans émotion ou sans amour, ils sont juste comme les anges purs, ils n'ont plus de barrière morale.**

**Ce ne fut pas pour rien que j'ai écrit un Dean vaisseau de Lucifer et non de Michael dans "Hell and Heaven". J'adore ce perso mais il a toujours eu un pied au bord du précipice et non à cause des épreuves mais peut-être bien à cause de sa vraie nature.**

**J'espère que cet OS ne vous aura pas trop perdu ...LOL**

**(surtout après les échos du dernier épisode, en même temps ici, c'est une fin alternative, certainement moins noire que celle que nous prévoit Carver)**

**On se retrouve dimanche pour la suite des Affres de la gloire**

**Merci.**

**Love you.**


End file.
